Discover
by Donna Lynn
Summary: It's been eight months since Jim Street and Chris Sanchez met…one night while working out together they discover a few things along the way. ::READ AUTHOR'S NOTE::
1. Chapter 1

**Discover**  
**Author:** Donna Lynn  
**Rating:** R  
**Content Warning:** This story contains language, description of violence and sexual assault, rape.  
**Summary:** It's been eight months since Jim and Chris met…one night while working out together they discover a few things along the way.  
**Pairing:** Jim Street/Chris Sanchez  
**Disclaimer:** The characters of **"S.W.A.T."** do not belong to me. So _**DO NOT**_ sue me!

**Author's Note:** In the movie it does not say who the father of Eliza, Chris's daughter is and it doesn't say how she came about. This is MY take on one of the many ways Eliza came to be so this is made up and not from the movie just for anyone who hasn't seen the movie.

* * *

Chris laid back on the weight bench and took a deep breath and relaxed herself.

Jim stood above her to spot her in case she couldn't get the weights back on the bar. "You ready?" he asked looking down at her.

She nodded, "Yeah." She reached up and grabbed the weight bar. He lightly grabbed it as she lifted it from its resting place and started her lifts. She focused on a spot on the ceiling instead of Jim. She had a bad habit of getting distracted by him. The last thing she needed was to drop the weight on her chest. That would not be a very good impression at all. _There you go Sanchez, impress him by crushing your chest_.

"Easy, easy, you don't want to run hot and blow up," he distracted her from her thoughts and she slowed her fast pace and did a few more benches before putting the weight back in its place. She quickly sat up and took a few deep breaths.

"Thanks for the spot," she said as she grabbed her water bottle and took a swig.

"No problem," he said as he went to his own bench and picked up a few free weights off the floor.

Chris glanced at him as he started his lifts. If she knew she wouldn't get caught she would stare at him all day and all night. He was like a concrete sculpture, and she meant that literally in regards to the concrete part. They had sparred a few times and his muscles always felt rock solid, hard. There were many times she had let him get her in precarious positions just so she could feel his strong hold or the weight of his body. _Get a grip Sanchez, he's a teammate and nothing else_.

"Your mom watching Eliza for you?"

Chris shook her head as his voice penetrated her thoughts, "Huh? Yeah, she's got her for the weekend. I don't know what I'm gonna do without her around. I hardly ever get time to myself anymore. It's hard to find a babysitter."

He nodded and did a few more curls then sat the weights down loudly. He picked up his water bottle and took a drink. "Mind if I ask you a personal question?" he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Shoot."

"Where is Eliza's father? I've known you for eight months and not once have I heard about him or seen him," he questioned carefully. She never mentioned him. Eliza, her daughter never mentioned him and neither did Chris's mother and he found that odd.

Chris chuckled bitterly and nodded, "Last time I saw him I was looking up at him from my bedroom floor." She put the cap on her bottle and tossed it into her bag.

"He abused you?" he said in disbelief.

She looked him right in the eye, "He raped me."

His expression went blank as they stared at one another.

She shook her head, "It happened late one night when I had came home from work late. He was waiting for me in my room when he attacked me from behind…" She trailed off not knowing if he wanted to here about it or not. She wasn't like your usual rape victim. She didn't blame herself and she wasn't embarrassed or ashamed of what happened to her. "You ever work with rape victims?"

He nodded, "A few."

"Ever notice how they always feel embarrassed, ashamed and dirty like they were the wrong ones and not the rapist?" she said more than asked.

He nodded again but didn't say anything.

"I can honestly say I didn't feel that way about it. After it happened I went strait to the police station. I didn't even put anymore clothes on I just left the ones he ripped up on me. I was so angry for so long and not because I felt I was wrong but because he felt like he could take something from me," she expressed.

"And he didn't…in fact he gave you something didn't he," he said softly. He gathered through the conversation that Eliza was the product of their forced union.

"It was a long time ago, but…it's how Eliza came to be. As much as I hate to admit it I wouldn't take it back for the world, because Eliza is my world," she said softly.

"She's a beautiful kid," he stood from his bench and walked over to her and kneeled in front of her.

"What?" she asked looking down at him.

He took her hands, "Thank you."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "For what?"

"For trusting me," he acknowledged. "And it doesn't change a bit at how I look at you."

She nodded, "And how do you look at me?"

He chuckled shyly for a second, "You are the strongest and most capable women I have ever had the privilege of meeting."

She laughed, "God you are so full of Shit Jim, does that bullshit actually work on women?"

He laughed with her and understood her change of subject. It always happened like that between them. Whenever it looked like they might express some sort of emotion about one another the other would get off the subject quick.

"Come here," he pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks for listening," she said.

"Anytime," he said as they pulled apart.

"Wanna spar?" she asked throwing a fake punch at him.

"Hell yeah lets go," he smiled.

"I'm so gonna kick your ass," she chuckled.

"What's new," he laughed as they headed for the sparring ring.

* * *

_Okay, this is my first S.W.A.T. fic so if it sucks I'm sorry. I wanted to get something posted just to see if I should continue. I would like to write a more serious type story, bigger plot and longer. Do you think I could do it? Let me know what you think please. I'll take any kind of comments…"It's sucks ass" or "It was totally awesome" just to give you examples, thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Chris you in there?" Jim called into the ladies locker room.

"Yeah, what's up?" she called back.

Jim took a look around to make sure no one saw him enter and strode on inside like he owned the place. He came around the end of a set of lockers and found Chris standing in nothing but her bra and panties. He couldn't stop himself from looking her up and down. The first time he met her she was physically fit but since she joined SWAT she was even more fit than before. She put in as many hours as she could working out and it was definitely showing.

"If Hondo or Fuller catches you in here you're ass is grass Navy Seal," Chris teased looking over her shoulder at him. For some odd reason she found that he was a Navy Seal extremely attractive and sexy. Something about him being physical with her in a sexual way.

"I could get away with it if it were Hondo," he shrugged still staring at her body.

His staring did not go unnoticed by her. It made her stomach do flips that he found her body attractive. "You want a picture?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

He took one long last look at her body then looked her in the eye, "No, I like to look at the real thing."

"Oh okay," she nodded. "So, what's on your mind that made you sneak into the womens locker room?"

His face broke into a broad smile and he leaned against the row of lockers next to him. "Actually, I've never been in the women's locker room," he commented taking a look around. "I've always wondered what it looked like…if it looked like the guys."

"So that's why you came waltzing in here like you owned the place because you wanted to know what it looked like," she retorted.

"That and I wanted to see what you were doing this weekend," he said. He knew Eliza, her daughter, would be staying with her grandmother for the weekend. As far as he knew she hadn't made any plans.

Chris reached into her locker for a pair of pants and started to put them on. "Deke's wife Lisa invited me over for their cook out Saturday," she said quickly as she buttoned her pants.

"Yeah, Boxer and Hondo are going," he said putting his back to the locker and facing the wall.

She grabbed a tank top from her locker and pulled it over her head. "You coming?" she asked grabbing a hair band from her bag on the bench and putting her hair up.

"I want to but there's this thing that scares the hell out of me," he said crossing his arms and looking at her.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Kids," he said plainly.

She laughed making it echo in the vast room. "The Navy Seal turned SWAT Officer is scared of kids? Come on Jim that's no excuse you came to my kids birthday party and I thought you were great with all the kids."

"Yeah, but did you notice I had to play SWAT cop with them to feel comfortable," he laughed nervously.

There was a moment of silence between them.

"Besides…Eliza likes you," she said quietly.

That caught his attention, "Really?"

She nodded, "Just the other day she was asking about you."

"I have that affect on women," he teased.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag off the bench and walked over to him. "How about I take you out for pizza and a movie?" she said more than asked.

"Why Officer Sanchez are you asking me out on a date?" he mocked.

"Better than you trying to have sex with me the first time we went out," she retorted with a smile.

He chuckled, "Are you ever going to let me live that down?"

"Hell no, it feels good to know I saw right through you," she continued to tease.

"Hey, I'm not gonna make excuses for myself. I'm a guy not much else goes on inside my head," he defended himself and his gender. "But you have to admit most women would have fell for it."

"I'm not most women," she retorted.

"I know," he said softly looking her in the eye. "And that, Chris Sanchez, is why I adore you so much."

"Shut up," she punched him in the shoulder and started to walk away. She hated it that he found her weakness so quickly. If you wanted to see Chris Sanchez blush, get embarrassed or anything of the form…talk nice to her. When a man actually complimented her she didn't know how to think or react. "You coming?" she called over her shoulder.

He quickly pushed away from the lockers and caught up with her. "Did you hear about Boxer?" he asked conversationally.

"Is he coming back soon?" she asked hopefully. She hated the temp they had, he was an asshole she pounced into the ground every chance she got.

"Hondo said in the next month or so and before you ask the new guy may be staying on to replace TJ," he answered her unasked question.

"I hate that bastard," she muttered as they turned a corner headed towards the parking area.

"Don't feel bad I don't like him much myself. He reminds me too much of Brian," he offered. That's what he liked about his and Chris's relationship. He could talk to her about anything and she wouldn't judge him about. They were strait forward with each other no sugar coating the truth. Even when he and Brian were partners he couldn't talk to him that way.

"So what kind of movie do you want to see?" she asked as they exited the building.

He couldn't help but chuckle at the first thing that popped into his mind. It earned him an easy glare from Chris. "What I didn't say anything," he said as they approached her SUV.

She turned to face him and tilted her head, "You didn't have to Jim Street, I can read your mind."

He stepped closer so he was towering over her making her back against the vehicle, "And what am I thinking right now Chris Sanchez?"

She stared at him for a moment then smiled and leaned up to his ear and whispered, "Right now you're thinking how it would feel to be between my legs." She loved to tease him he deserved it and she new he enjoyed their banter as much as she did.

He couldn't help but laugh as she stood back off her tippy toes. Most of the time if a woman could figure him out and catch him it irritated him, but with Chris, it was different. It made the chase that much more predatory and exciting.

"Seven o'clock sound good?" she said brightly.

He nodded licking him lips, "Seven it is."

"Be ready," she berated. She turned and unlocked her door and put her bag inside then stepped inside. "It's your turn to decide what we see so have your mind made up by the time I get there Navy Seal."

"Where do you want to have dinner?" he asked as she started the car and rolled down her window. He shut her door and leaned inside slightly.

"That small diner on 7th and Broadway," she said. It was one of their favorite eating places. It was small, had a jukebox with a bar.

"Tony's it is," he stepped back and patted the door lightly. "Catch you later." He winked as he backed away.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head as she drove off.

* * *

_This chapter was a little longer than the first one and I hope a little more enjoyable. This will probably turn into a chapter after chapter story, hopefully. Let me know what you think please. Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chris pulled into the parking lot of Jim's apartment complex near the beach and turned off the engine. She looked at the clock, six forty-five. She smiled as she got out of the car and looked down at herself. Her outfit was simple but not too simple. Hip-hugging blue jeans with a light brown fitting halter top and her favorite black boots and her black leather jacket. Her hair was down and bouncy, which didn't happen very often. Usually her hair was flat because it was so fine and strait.

She walked up the steps and down the hallway to his door and knocked. She put her hands in her jacket and waited for him to answer. She could hear him walking around, like he was trying to straiten things up before he let her in. She shook her head and looked up and down the hall.

The door opened and Jim stood in nothing but a pair of blue jeans, unbuttoned. "It's not seven so don't even start with me," he said as he motioned for her to come in.

She held up her hands in defense, "I wasn't going to say anything, just figured I'd come on by since I got done early."

"Make yourself at home I'll be done in a minute," he said heading towards his bedroom.

She watched him walk away and couldn't help but lick her dry lips slightly. His body was like a sculpted Greek God. She knew he worked out, a lot. He tormented his body with workouts and much to her amazement it wasn't to attract female attention it was because of his job. He needed to be in excellent shape and not some fat slob who cant run five feet without running hot. When she first met him he wasn't a SWAT member. He worked in the gun cage and he was still buff. She could tell he liked being in shape.

She walked around the living room looking at his things. She had been in his apartment a number of times but she never really took the time to look at his things. You could tell a lot about a person from the simple things they owned. There weren't many pictures or anything to make the place all that homey. But she did spot a picture of him with an older women, his mother. She picked it up and looked more closely at it. Jim had showed her a picture in the past but it was old and faded. It was one he kept in his wallet.

"It's my mom," he said over her shoulder.

She gasped lightly but didn't say anything as she turned to face him still looking at the picture. "Yeah, I could tell from the last picture you showed me. You really do favor her, your eyes…" she trailed off quietly as if she were lost in the image and her thoughts. "Didn't you say she lived in Phoenix?"

He nodded and sat down on the couch with his socks and shoes in hand, "I haven't been out to see her in almost a year though."

"She's a beautiful woman," she complimented putting the picture back in its place.

"That she is," he agreed lacing up his boots. "Dad used to tell me he knew she was his soul mate when he looked into her eyes and all his problems seem to fade away."

Chris smiled and folded her arms over her chest, "I wish I could've met your dad."

"I wish he could've met you too. He would've liked you and Eliza," he agreed. "I've told my mom about you too. She finds it interesting that a woman would want to join the SWAT team."

"I can imagine that she's an old fashioned mom, just like mine, " Chris said.

Jim finished lacing his boots and rested his elbows on his knees, "Yeah I can tell Rachel doesn't exactly approve of your choice of career."

Chris shook her head, "She thinks I'm being unfair to Eliza."

Jim sighed and stood from the couch, "I can imagine how it must feel to be hassled about your job. I don't even have a girlfriend and mom is always hounding me."

"You're her only kid and moms are supposed to worry about their kids," she reminded. "Maybe I should eat my own words huh?"

He chuckled then noticed what she was wearing. He didn't try to hide his observation and it didn't go unnoticed by Chris.

"What?" she asked a little defensively.

He crossed his arms and shook his head still looking her up and down, "Nothing, you look…good…you look really good."

She took the opportunity to look at his clothing attire. He wore a skin tight black T-shirt that defined all the right muscles in his arms. A pair of brand new blue jeans with his black combat boots. His hair was a little wild since he had just taken a shower, like he hadn't brushed it yet. She wasn't going to say anything about it she liked it wild. Made him look like he just had a good roll in the hay and had fun doing it. She put her hands in her back pockets and tilted her head up to look at him. He was considerably taller than she was. "So, did you decide what we're going to see?" she questioned.

"The Run Down," he said.

She thought a moment, "That new movie with The Rock and Sean William Scott from the American Pie movies?"

He nodded.

She smiled, "Good choice."

"Oh yeah," he smiled.

"When does it start?" she asked looking at her watch.

"Eight thirty, that gives us a good hour to get some dinner," he said grabbing his jacket and heading towards the door.

"Good I'm starving," she headed out the door with him.

They drove Chris's SUV to the small diner Tony's that was just a block from the movie theater they would be going to.

"Hey Jim, Chris, you having your usuals?" the cook asked from behind the counter.

"Yeah Russ the usual," Jim said as he a Chris sat in their usual spot. They were regular customers. Whenever they had to run domestic for a day 'Tony's' was usually the restaurant they had breakfast and lunch at. Everyone knew them by name so they pretty much got their way.

"I can't wait to eat I'm starving," Chris groaned as she made herself comfortable.

Jim smiled. That was Chris, always hungry and never afraid to eat too much. It amazed him how much she eat that she didn't gain any weight. Then again she worked out as much as him so she could afford to eat whatever she wanted.

"Lisa called while I was getting ready. She wanted to know if I was coming to her and Deke's cook out tomorrow. You coming?" she asked.

"Yeah, Deke called me just before you showed up and said if I didn't at least show he would disown me," he joked.

Chris laughed, "Deke is all talk and no action."

Jim eyed her for a moment, "I don't even want to know what that means." It earned him a slap to the shoulder and an aggravated look from his teammate. "Ow, I'm just teasing."

"That's exactly my point. Deke is a married man. He shouldn't dish out if he can't back it up," she rationalized.

"What you don't like to be teased?" Jim grinned.

She grinned back, "That depends on what kind of teasing are you're talking about?"

Jim was in the mood to play and he wondered how far they would go tonight. He leaned his elbows on the table and laced his fingers together and leaned toward her. "Physical," he said quietly.

She raised her eyebrows, "How physical?"

He was about to respond when Russ came to the table with their food. "Here you guys go. Jim you've got your BLT and Chris you've got your cheeseburger plate all fries. Anything else?" Russ asked brightly.

Jim cleared his throat, "I'm good."

Chris nodded, "Me too."

"Holler if you need anything," Russ turned and went back behind the counter.

"Oh my God this looks so good," Chris practically moaned as she grabbed the salt and ketchup and went to town on her plate of food.

Jim took a drink of his water with a dejected look on his face. 'You've got perfect timing Russ' he thought as he picked up his sandwich.

* * *

_Third Chapter! I'm surprised I'm posting this stuff so fast! Anyway, I'm trying to move along but not to fast but not to slow either. Tell me what you guys think. Thanks!_


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

**NOT AN UPDATE :: AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I honestly hadn't realized it has been a YEAR since this has been updated! Time flies when you're having fun! I haven't forgot about it and I do plan to finish it. I'm just gonna have to get off my butt one of these days and put in SWAT to get motivated again lol! Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and stuck with it.

Thanks


End file.
